J'aurais voulu
by Picotti
Summary: Tonks se réveille en sursaut. Remus n'est plus là, il est parti, parti pour mourir. Tout ce qu'il laisse derrière lui est une lettre commençant par ces mots : j'aurais voulu.


_J'ai retrouvé ce vieil OS non publié dans mon ordinateur. Les phrases en italique correspondent à la chanson J'aurais voulu de Marc Lavoine. Je vous invite à l'écouter._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **J'AURAIS VOULU**

 _Marc Lavoine_

Teddy commença à pleurer, réveillant Tonks. Avec un soupir, elle repoussa la couverture et s'assit. Elle était épuisée. En allant coucher l'enfant, elle s'était installée une minute sur le lit, pour souffler, et elle avait dû s'endormir.

Quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. Elle sourit. Il devait certainement s'agir de Remus. Voyant qu'elle ne redescendait pas, il était certainement monté jeter un œil.

Elle alla jusqu'au berceau, souleva son fils. Au contact de sa mère, l'enfant se calma. Il appuya la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle le berçait.

Dehors, il faisait sombre. La pluie battait les vitres. Il devait être tard. Tonks eut un sursaut qui arracha une plainte à l'enfant. Merlin ! Ils étaient probablement tous partis pour Poudlard, sans elle ! Serrant son fils dans ses bras, elle dévala les escaliers.

Sa mère se trouvait dans le salon. Elle rangeait ici et là des affaires qui traînaient avec les gestes de quelqu'un qui cherche davantage à passer le temps. En la voyant arriver en catastrophe, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Dora ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle prit le bébé des bras de sa fille.

« Non maman, ça ne va pas du tout ! Où est Remus ? »

Androméda pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Maman !

_ Il est parti pour Poudlard.

_ Quand ?

_ Il y a un quart d'heure à peu près. Il n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

_ Il aurait dû ! »

Les larmes brillaient dans le regard de Tonks. Androméda sentit son cœur se fendre. Sa fille n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien. Généralement, elle taisait ses sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il était question de Remus, elle en était tout simplement incapable.

« Je peux encore les rattraper. Peut-être qu'ils…

_ Il ne veut pas que tu le rejoignes. »

Tonks, qui s'était avancée vers le couloir pour y prendre sa veste se figea. Lentement, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Qu'il le veuille ou non, ça n'a aucune importance.

_ Il a laissé ça pour toi. »

Sur la cheminée, elle ramassa une enveloppe et la lui tendit. Il n'y avait aucun nom d'écrit, pas d'en-tête, pas même une tache d'encre. Les mains tremblantes, Tonks la saisit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la lire pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu. C'était bien Remus ça, plus à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira la lettre. L'encre était à peine sèche. Il avait dû l'écrire quelques secondes à peine avant de partir.

Là encore, il n'y avait pas d'en-tête. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Remus au premier coup d'œil, légèrement penchée sur la droite, une écriture fine, élégante.

 _J'aurais voulu te dire des mots nouveaux_.

A la lecture de la première phrase, Tonks plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres. Elle se mit à trembler.

 _J'aurais voulu t'écrire des lettres à fleur de peau._

La veille encore, il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé que leur relation n'ait pas pu suivre la logique habituelle de rencontres, sorties et phases de séduction. Tonks était rapidement tombée enceinte et ils s'étaient mariés un peu en catastrophe.

 _J'aurais voulu changer le jour, la nuit._

Oh oui, elle savait qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais sa lycanthropie n'était un handicap que parce qu'il l'avait lui-même décidé ainsi. Evidemment, ça ajoutait une difficulté à leur relation mais Tonks ne pensait pas que ce soit un réel problème. Il suffisait d'apprendre à s'organiser.

 _J'aurais voulu t'offrir le beau temps et la pluie_.

Malgré le chagrin qui lui serrait la poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Combien de fois déjà ne lui avait-il pas dit « je ne t'ai pas offert le beau temps et la pluie mais je fais de mon mieux ».

 _J'aurais voulu sauver ta vie des milliers de fois_.

Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller.

 _J'aurais voulu combattre les dragons d'autrefois._

Remus ne laissait jamais voir ses sentiments mais dans cette lettre, Tonks avait la sensation qu'il avait vidé son âme. Sa première impression était juste, c'était une lettre d'adieu.

 _J'ai fait mieux que ça._

Elle essuya de la paume de la main une larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête mais une chose était sûre, il avait trouvé les mots justes.

 _J'aurais voulu la belle au bois dormant._

Est-ce qu'il était en train de verser dans le romantisme ? Remus ? Une fois de plus, Tonks ne put retenir un petit sourire.

 _J'aurais voulu être le prince au destrier d'argent_.

Où voulait-il donc en venir ?

 _J'aurais voulu construire un pont entre la terre et le ciel_.

Oh mais il l'avait déjà fait. Il n'en avait juste pas conscience. Chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras ou qu'il l'embrassait, les limites entre ciel et terre éclataient.

 _Voler parmi les goélands et les hirondelles._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il s'était perdu au fil de son écriture.

 _J'ai fait mieux que ça._

Quelle que soit la conclusion de cette lettre, maintenant elle avait la conviction que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Derrière tous ces jolis mots, Remus cachait quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

 _J'aurais voulu partir sur un vaisseau,_

 _Fendre les couchers du soleil au fil des eaux._

Et pourtant il était resté là, même s'il soutenait que personne n'avait réellement eu besoin de lui. Qui n'avait pas rêvé de tout laisser derrière lui et de recommencer à zéro ? Mais qui avait réellement trouvé le courage, ou la lâcheté, finalement, de vraiment le faire ? Tonks était ravie que les désirs d'évasion de Remus n'aient jamais abouti.

 _J'aurais voulu mettre à tes pieds des bijoux, des palais,_

 _La Venus de Milo, l'Angélus de Millet._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour l'aimer. Qu'il ait ou n'ait pas d'argent lui importait peu. Son salaire d'Auror lui permettait d'assurer les besoins de sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir son mari et son fils auprès d'elle.

 _J'ai fait mieux que ça,_

 _Un enfant de toi._

La lettre s'arrêtait là et Tonks éclata en sanglot. Tout à son chagrin, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Sa mère déposa le bébé dans un couffin et courut auprès d'elle. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleura contre son épaule.

Le message était clair. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejoigne parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit mourir. Mais Tonks ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir et continuer à regarder son fils tous les jours, le laisser penser qu'elle avait abandonné son père.

Avant même que ses larmes ne se soient taries, elle se redressa, glissa la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon et enfila sa veste.

« Dora…

_ Je dois y aller, maman. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls. »

Elle serra brièvement sa mère dans ses bras et alla embrasser son fils puis, avec un dernier regard pour le petit être qui s'agitait dans son couffin, elle transplana.


End file.
